


the truth will set you free

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, but it's nothing bad, i didn't tag a few things bc of spoilers, you can find out the plot twist if you think hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are part of a band with a no-dating-between-the-members rule. What happens when they tell the others about their relationship?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	the truth will set you free

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ashamed to say that this was inspired by guitar hero

“Don’t you think it’s time to tell the others that we’re dating?” Blaine asked, his arm draped over Kurt’s shoulders.

Kurt took his eyes off the TV to look at him in surprise. “You think?”

“I mean, we’ve been dating for six months now. They’re bound to notice at some point.”

Kurt thought about that. It was true that they were going to find out at some point, but he had hoped that he would have more time with Blaine without any of the other band members bothering them.

And that was if Sam, Rachel, Finn and Mercedes –their bandmates– didn’t kick them out. Because the problem was that Blaine and Kurt were part of a band with a no-dating-between-the-members rule. Still, Kurt could see why that rule was set. It prevented them from quitting the band in case the relationship didn’t work and things got awkward.

But that rule did nothing to stop him from falling in love with Blaine. If anything, after he realized that he liked Blaine, it made his days miserable. He had thought that a relationship with Blaine was impossible, and not only because he may not feel the same way, but because Blaine always followed the rules.

It was a shock for him when, one night, after a concert, Blaine told him he liked him. He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Once he finished speaking, Kurt asked him if he meant it. When Blaine nodded, Kurt pressed his lips to his and kissed him passionately.

“What happened with following the rules?” Kurt asked, getting out of his thoughts when Blaine nudged him in the thigh.

He frowned. “We haven’t been following them for a while now.”

“I mean, I thought you would want to keep the charade a bit longer.”

Blaine took a deep breath. “To be honest, I’m tired of keeping our relationship a secret. I want to be able to tell everyone that we’re together. And to hold your hand, or kiss you in public, without having to look everywhere around us before we do.”

Kurt took his hand. He had to admit that it was annoying that they had to hide, even to talk. Besides, it would make Rachel stop trying to set him up with every other gay guy she met. So he said, “Then we’ll tell them.”

Blaine’s face lit up like fireworks. “Really?

“Of course.”

* * *

It was Wednesday, so that meant band meeting. This time, it was in Mercedes’ house. Kurt and Blaine –who had spent the night at Kurt’s– woke up extra early to think the best way possible of breaking the news to their bandmates. They decided to be completely honest but sensible at the same time. They didn’t want to give them the wrong impression.

Once they got there, they gave each other’s hands a reassuring squeeze before knocking on the door. A few seconds later, Rachel opened the door. “You’re late,” she said, turning around and walking toward the living room.

Kurt frowned. “What do you mean?” He followed her inside, motioning to Blaine to close the door behind him. “You said the meeting started at ten o’clock and it’s,” he checked his watch, “ten O-one.”

She sat beside Finn, who was busy talking with Sam, on the couch. “Everyone was here before you. And ten O-one isn’t ten o’clock, so don’t give me that excuse.”

“Rachel,” Mercedes’ said. “Leave them alone, they just got here!” She was sitting with Sam on the loveseat, though they were as apart from each other as the sofa allowed. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

Instead of taking their usual places, Kurt and Blaine decided to continue standing. “Actually,” Kurt said. “Could we start the meeting now, please? We have something to tell you.”

As soon as they heard them, Finn and Sam stopped talking. Rachel got up from the couch in a flash and pointed at them. “You’re not leaving this band!”

“It’s not about that,” Blaine said. “And even if it were, it’s not your choice to make.”

She sat back, sticking her body to Finn’s. “Then what is it?” He asked.

“Is something wrong?” Sam said, worry etched on his face.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, drawing strength from the other. Then, Blaine took a deep breath and said, “Kurt and I are dating.”

Everyone opened their eyes in disbelief. Blaine continued. “I know about the no-dating rule, and I know that you guys respect it. But Kurt and I love each other, so much, and we don’t want to be apart. And we’re all friends here, so I was hoping that you wouldn’t be bothered by our relationship. In fact, I was hoping you would be happy for us. And you don’t need to worry about the band. We discussed this already and we’re both professionals, so _if_ we break up, and that’s a big if, it won’t be a problem.”

Kurt was impressed by the way he told them the truth –honest and sensible, just as they had agreed. Blaine had a habit of beating around the bush everytime he had to confess something, so it was admirable how confident he seemed.

He got taken out of his thoughts when Mercedes said, “Umm… I have something to tell you as well.” She exchanged glances with Sam, and when he nodded, she said, “Sam and I are dating.”

“What?!” Blaine, Rachel, Kurt and Finn exclaimed in unison, all of their mouths agape.

“Yeah, we didn’t tell you because we were afraid that you would kick us out of the band,” Sam answered, looking at his joined hands in his lap.

“We would never do that,” Kurt said. Blaine nodded, agreeing with him.

“Well, normally, I would kick all of you out,” Rachel uttered, “but… I can’t kick you out when I did the same thing too.”

“Huh?” All the stares turned to her, shocked.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“Rachel and I are dating,” Finn said, taking Rachel’s hand in his own as he spoke.

Kurt looked at Blaine, unable to believe the situation they were in was real. Then, he laughed, relieving all the stress he had been feeling ever since Blaine and he agreed to tell the others about them.

Everyone started laughing too, happy to know that no one was judging them and that no one was getting kicked out of the band.

“I think we should hug it out,” Blaine said, stretching his lips into a smile so big it was a wonder it didn’t hurt.

Sam got up from the couch and opened his arms wide. “Come to papa.”

After that, they all stood hugging for a while, glad to be together and to have such great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3  
> pd: suggestions about the band name are appreciated


End file.
